The Aristowarriors Part 6/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 6. (Fade to the stable at nighttime where Lakitu and Epona are watching from a window) Lakitu: Epona, here comes Ghirahim! Epona: Hurry, Lakitu. Hop aboard the motorcycle. And for goodness sakes, do be careful! (Lakitu gets on the motorcycle as Ghirahim enters with a fishing pole and his squeaking shoes) Ghirahim: Epona. Tonight "Operation Kidnapper" will be completed. Wish me luck. Fisherman's luck. (Lakitu puts on his googles as Ghirahim starts up the engine on the motorcycle) Lakitu: Bye, Epona! Whoa! (Ghirahim's motorcycle takes off onto the road, as Lakitu is hopping up and down on the back. When Ghirahim turns on a curb, Lakitu hangs onto the license plate and smoke is covering his face. He starts coughing and yells as he loses his grip and falls off the motorcycle and crashes into a lamp post. He is black-smoke colored as he removes his googles and watch Ghirahim drive away) (Now we are at the countryside with the windmill as we see Ghirahim emerge from behind the windmill. Then he sneaks out as his shoes start squeaking. he passes by a large cart with hay. He looks there, but moves next to a large haystack. Now we see Wario, asleep in the sidecar with Ghirahim's hat and umbrella, while we see Waluigi sleeping in the basket. Ghirahim walks by them and sees them as he ran to hide behind a big haystack. His squeaky shoes woke up Wario, who listens) Wario: Psst, hey, Waluigi. Listen. (Waluigi also heard the squeaking) Waluigi: Aw, shucks, Wario. That ain't nothing but a little old cricket bug. Wario: It's squeaky shoes approachin'. Waluigi: '''Oh, cricket bugs don't wear shoes. '''Wario: Hush your mouth. Let's see. They're Oxford shoes. Size nine-and-a-half. Hole in the left sole, it sounds like. Waluigi:'' ''What color are they? Wario: They're black... Hey! How would I know that?! (Ghirahim puts down his shoes) Wario: Hey, now the squeakin' has stopped. Waluigi: I still say it was a little old cricket bug. Wario: I'm the leader. I'll decide what it was. I guess it was a little old cricket bug after all. Waluigi: I'll see ya in the morning, Wario. (Sighs as he goes back to sleep) (Wario and Waluigi continue sleeping as Ghirahim comes out on top of the haystack and casts his fishing pole. He carefully takes the hat off of Wario, but it falls off the hook and lands on Waluigi. Ghirahim is shocked as Wario doesn't feel the hat and sees Waluigi wearing the hat. He takes it from Waluigi) Wario: Hey, that's my hat! I'm the leader. Waluigi: Well, shoot fire. Don't get sore at me! I didn't do anythin'. (He rolls over on his back) (Wario goes back to sleep, as Ghirahim tries desperately to get his hat back. As the hook lifted the hat off Wario, his eyes were open as he snatched the hat and put his arms over it. Ghirahim feels disappointed, but suddenly came up with an idea. Wario is still sleeping and he mumbles when he felt something. Ghirahim's arm is tickling Wario. Waluigi chuckles) Wario: Mm-mm. That feels good, Waluigi. Waluigi: That's all right. (Ghirahim is now scratching Wario's back) Wario: A little lower and faster there. Waluigi: I'm scratchin' as fast as I can. Wario: Right there. That's good. Oh, ooh, ohh! (Wario lets go of the hat with his hands, as Ghirahim grabbed it with his mouth, as Wario laid back down. Ghirahim rises from the haystack and kisses his hat, and puts it on his head. Then he quietly reels the basket that Waluigi is sleeping in. He lifts it as Wario watches with eyes hardly open, before Ghirahim carefully slides Waluigi into the sidecar next to Wario) Waluigi: Mmm. It's warm and, mm-mm, cozy. (Wario pushes away Wario, as the horn squeaks because we see Ghirahim is trying to get the umbrella. The horn blows as Wario looks up. Ghirahim falls off the haystack and lands on sidecar, startling Wario and Waluigi. He hides in the haystack, as Wario and Waluigi fall on the ground) Wario: Hey, what's going on?! (Ghirahim uses the umbrella to keep himself hidden in the haystack) Wario: Waluigi, what in blazes are you trying to do?! Waluigi: Aw, I get blamed for everything. Wario: Wait a minute! (Blows the hay off his nose, and puts his usual hat back on) Where's my other hat? And somebody stole my bumbershoot. Waluigi: Well, where's my beddie-bye basket?! Wario: And whoever did this is gonna get it and get it good. (Ghirahim watches as he sees that he forgot his shoes) Waluigi: All right! And this time, I'm getting the tender part. Wario: Hush your mouth. Now, come on. (They walk as Waluigi gets in the shoes while he's not looking. The shoes start squeaking) Waluigi: Hey, Wario! Ooh, it's those shoes again. Wario: Yes, I heard them. Waluigi: Oh, Wario, I'm so plumb goose-pimply scared! Wario: Now this is no time to turn chicken. (Wario and Waluigi both walk backwards toward each other. Waluigi gets his foot stepped on by Wario, as he tried to get it out) Wario: I've got a feelin' that this case is gonna bust wide open. (Waluigi gets his foot out and bumps Wario. They both scream as they ran behind a tree and crashed into each other) Waluigi: D-D-D-Did you see him?! Wario: No, no. He sneaked up behind me and tailgated me. Waluigi: Well, he didn't hurt me. He hit me on the head. (Laughs) Wario: Shh! Listen! (He hears metal squeaking) It sounds like a one wheel...ooh. Waluigi: A one-wheel what? Wario: You're not gonna believe this, but it's a one-wheeled haystack. (Sees the haystack taking off) Hey, there it goes! Come on, after it! (Wario and Waluigi yell as they chase after the haystack. When they jumped in, Ghirahim screamed as a scuffle starts) Waluigi: I got him, I got him, I got him! Wario: Ow, that's me! (They crash into the cart, which sends Wario and Waluigi away, but only to leave Ghirahim with all his possessions) Waluigi: Get him, get him, get him, get him! (Ghirahim goes by a tree and uses his umbrella to turn around and escape, as the cart crashes into a barn. Wario and Waluigi emerge from the hay and watch Ghirahim as he drives away) Waluigi: Well, it's a shame, Wario. I guess you can't win 'em all. (Wario angrily hits Waluigi on the head) Waluigi: OW! Ooh, ooh, ooh! Right in my brain! (Rubs his head) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes